


sunstroke

by American_Pandora



Series: howl to the sun [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- no Robert's Rebellion, Catelyn's terrified tbh, F/M, Gen, Martell!Jon, O + L equals J, canon divergence- tourney at harrenhal, culture clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Pandora/pseuds/American_Pandora
Summary: The Dornish were coming. 
There were still scorch marks on the walls from when the Dornish had last visited.
Winterfell, as far as Catelyn could discern, had never quite recovered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Don't Match on Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645232) by [iLazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLazy/pseuds/iLazy). 



> First, thank you to iLazy for letting me grow and play in a Universe they started. I hope I can do you proud. 
> 
> Second, I'd highly recommend reading their piece in order to sort of understand this one. Not required, but it's a good read especially if you need a laugh.

The Dornish were coming. 

Catelyn considered the thought with ever increasing trepidation. 

There were still scorch marks on the walls from when the Dornish had _last_ visited.

Winterfell, as far as Catelyn could discern, had never quite recovered. 

"My Lady, the Prince and Princess are not far off. My Lord sent me to inform you." _My Lord sent me to warn you,_ Vayon Poole implies. 

With a heavy sigh, Catelyn put down her embroidery and stood, weary already. "Thank you, Vayon. I shall gather the children." 

Her feet absolutely do not drag on her way to the room put aside for Septa Mordane to teach her girls the womanly arts in. 

"Septa, I've come to collect my girls. Their aunt shall be arriving shortly." Catelyn peered at the two heads focused intently on needlework, hoping against hope for a moment that Arya may have finally seen the light. 

Closer inspection revealed it to be Jeyne Poole sewing intently with Sansa, and not her youngest daughter. 

Septa Mordane clutched her chest as though she'd been snuck up on. "My lady! Goodness, I..." 

"I'm going to take Sansa, Septa. Please, if you do locate Arya, have her sent to her room to be made presentable, would you? Her uncle and aunt, the Prince and Princess of Dorne, will be here before the sun sets." Catelyn said sweetly. The Septa nodded, shamefaced at having been caught losing one of her charges. 

Sansa, with a quick wave to Jeyne Poole, followed her mother and started to babble immediately. "Oh, Mother, isn't it so exciting? Aunt and Uncle, who are a Prince and Princess, will be here soon! And they'll be staying for a few moons! Oh, but mother, do you think Prince Jon will notice me? I could be a Princess, mother! I could move to Dorne, where it is summer always and..."

In hopes of preserving what little sanity she had left, Catelyn interrupted her daughter to answer what she was sure was only a rhetorical question. "Yes, dear, it is exciting, isn't it? I don't want for you to get your hopes up about Prince Jon, though, alright? He's at an age with Robb, and like Robb he likely will only think of swords and sers and destriers. So do not be too disappointed, my love, if he fails to notice a beauty such as you. It is a boy thing." _As for being a Princess, dear, Jon isn't going to make you one. He's technically a Lord, Prince is just an empty title, a courtesy to Prince Oberyn. Prince Aegon, though, he could make you a Princess, he could make you a Queen, and the way King Rhaegar's been sniffing around..._

Catelyn doesn't say that, though, because her second child can only take so much disappointment at once. Instead, she stops in the hall below the Maester's turret and says, "You know as well as I do, dearest, that there is no land of eternal summer. What are the House Stark words again?" 

Sansa, managing to look as solemn as her father, repeats quietly, "Winter is coming." 

_Except it isn't winter that we need to worry about right now, it's your Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Oberyn and his bastards that call her mother and their six true born children and all the **insanity** that they bring, my child._ Catelyn desperately wants to tell her, because both of her daughters hero-worship their aunt for completely different reasons.

Catelyn looks at her for a moment, before nodding her head and turning about on her heel to continue on her mission to fetch Robb and Bran from Maester Luwin. "Good, my dear." 

A single thought rings in her head like a bell as she goes to fetch her sons: 

_The Dornish are coming._


End file.
